Happy New Year
by SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorrow
Summary: New Year is approaching and Bella has nobody to bring in the bells with. Alice makes a suggestion to solve the problem and things progress. Bella/Alice/Jasper All Human. OOC, SMUTTY LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight**

**Wishing you all a Happy New Year!**

**Happy New Year**

(BPOV)

I couldn't believe I had been roped into this. I looked around the room to see all the bodies swaying to the loud beating music and groaned. Alice knew I hated parties and she just had to throw a New Years party in our apartment. And to make things worse I had nobody for my kiss at midnight and it looked like I wasn't going to get one either.

"You enjoying yourself?"

I turned to see Jasper leaning against the wall, a beer in one hand and Alice attached to his hip giggling and smiling.

"Oh totally." I said sarcastically.

"Well if you would just let loose and socialise you would enjoy yourself." Alice reprimanded me pointing her finger at my nose.

I snapped my teeth at her finger just missing the nail as she pulled away. She grabbed my arm and pulled me along the living room and down the corridor. She shoved her way past the bathroom line and walked in locking the door behind her.

"Bella please don't be a spoil sport, please." Alice begged me with puppy dog eyes.

"You know I don't like parties and you still throw one and to make things ten times worse I have no one to share my New Years kiss with." I whined.

"Well if worst comes to worst you can share Jazzy with me." She offered.

"Alice I'm not going to kiss _your _boyfriend."

"Well Jazzy can share me. Take your pick; me or Jasper?" She smiled brightly at me. "Crisis averted, now lets go party." She pecked me lightly on the lips and pulled back. "Mmmm, is that apple lip gloss?"

I nodded a little shocked at her reaction. She kissed me again and giggled.

"I'll have to borrow that, it tastes nice."

With that she opened the lock and skipped down the corridor leaving me stunned in my place. I couldn't help the heat that I felt below and shook off the feeling of her lips on mine.

"Hey! Gotta take a leak here." Some random guy spoke as he shoved past me.

"Sorry." I mumbled and walked back into the living room to see Alice and Jasper dancing rather provocatively. I went through to the kitchen and made myself a drink, downed it and made another.

By about my fourth drink I could feel a buzz come on and was starting to enjoy myself. I weaved my way through the crowd of people bobbing and swaying to the beat of the music.

"Bella!"

I turned to see Alice jumping over to me with a bottle of vodka in hand. I looked at it questioningly raising an eyebrow.

"Let's have a shot or two before the year is over, you up for it?"

"Why not." I shrugged making her squeal.

She handed me two shot glasses and filled them to the brim with the clear liquid before tucking the bottle under her arm and taking one of the glasses in her hand.

"To a fabulous '09!" She toasted as we both knocked back the drinks.

I shuddered as the burning liquid slipped down my throat and warmed me up. After a few more shots someone announced there was 5 minutes to go before midnight. I watched as everyone went to find their partners and felt a little disheartened.

"I told Jazzy and he is more than happy to share." Alice smiled as she pulled me across the room to the corner where Jasper was leaning against the wall. I could feel the alcohol taking affect as I stumbled in my heels and went to fall forward.

"Whoa there." Jasper's arms caught me and held me tightly to his chest. I could feel the familiar heat appear again at out close proximity.

"Thanks." I tried to whisper rather seductively.

"My pleasure." He purred in my ear.

I couldn't stop the stupid girly giggle that escaped my lips. I realised then that this was my best friend's boyfriend and quickly pulled away. I saw the confusion on his face as I turned to look at Alice. She had a mischievous smile on her face and looked between Jasper and I.

Alice handed us a drink and I looked down into mine swirling the liquid. I could feel butterflies begin in my stomach.

"So did you decide who you want to have your kiss with Bella?" I looked up to Alice and shook my head not knowing what to say.

"Well I was thinking to keep things fair why don't we all just have a kiss; me and Jazz, you and Jazz then me and you. How about that?" She asked.

"I like the sound of that." Jasper said rather huskily as he eyed up Alice who smirked. They both turned to me and I just shrugged suddenly feeling really awkward.

"One minute to go!" Someone shouted.

I looked at my drink and knocked it back and grabbed the bottle of vodka from Alice and poured a large amount into the glass before knocking that back too.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6-"

I looked to Alice and Jasper who were shouting along with everyone else.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

I watched as Alice and Jasper kissed and unashamedly watched. Alice then pulled away and Jasper turned to me. Before I could think of what I was doing I moved forward and met his lips. I closed my eyes and marvelled in his lips moving against mine trying not to moan with pleasure.

"My turn." I felt Alice tug on my arm pulling me away from Jasper just when I was starting to enjoy myself.

Surprisingly I enjoyed the feel of her lips moving against mine. I could feel myself getting wet as her hand travelled down my back and grabbed my ass giving it a squeeze. I found myself moaning into her mouth and opening as her tongue touched mine. I pulled back to see Alice's cheeks flushed and a playful smile on her lips.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else?" Alice offered and I nodded not even realising what I was doing. It was then I noticed that Alice's hand were either side of my face. I turned to see Jasper looking at me, I looked down his arm to see his had resting on my behind, his other on Alice's.

"Let's go." He said before walking forward leaving Alice and I to trail behind him.

I silently let Alice lead me into her room where Jasper was already waiting for us at the door. We walked through the door as he closed it, locking it before coming over to us.

"You know, I've always thought you would never be up for something like this Bella. Alice always said you would try it though."

I looked to Alice who shrugged and giggled before smashing her lips back to mine. I let her take the lead as she pushed me backwards onto the bed causing her to fall on top if me. She giggled as she kissed along my jaw to my ear and back to my mouth. The bed dipped as Jasper climbed onto the bed.

"Sit up for me Bella." I complied with Jasper's request and felt his arms wrap around my waist puling me back against his chest.

His hands travelled down my stomach and cupped me through the fabric of my pants. I couldn't help but moan and buck my hips up at his touch arching my back.

"Do you like that Bella?" He asked as he placed soft kisses on my straining neck. "Do you want me?"

"Yes." I moaned curling my arm around his neck to bring his lips to mine.

His fingers stroked me through the material as I whimpered and wriggled wanting more from him. I don't know what came over me as I grabbed his hand and brought it to rest on my breast. I kept my hand on top of his making him squeeze the flesh causing him to groan into my mouth.

"Let me help out." Alice chirped in as Jasper removed his hand and Alice made quick work of unbuttoning my pants. She didn't need to ask me to lift my hips up as she pulled down my pants and underwear swiftly leaving me naked from the waist down.

I pulled away from Jasper as he pulled off my top and saw Alice sitting in front of us on her knees already sitting completely naked. I felt a mixture of confusion and attraction at the sight of her. She grinned wickedly at me before hesitantly crawling forward, stopping when she was between my spread legs.

"Just relax." She smiled before ducking her head down and blowing out a cool breath on my heated core causing me to shudder.

Jasper undid the clasp on my bra as I lifted my arms to let him take it off and throw it on the floor. I gasped as a felt Alice's mouth place a gentle kiss on my folds and run her tongue down me.

"Jesus." I hissed and leant back onto Jasper's chest realising that he too was completely naked. I let out a moan as Jasper took my nipple into his fingers, teasingly pinching it as Alice's tongue worked on me. I grabbed onto Jasper's thighs as Alice drew my clit into her mouth pulling at it. I felt Jasper's erection against my back and brought my hand around to take hold of it.

"Bella." Jasper groaned as I slowly ran my hand down his shaft and back up as best as I could manage.

I could feel the pressure building inside of me and knew I was close. I grabbed a hold of Alice's hair and pushed her further into me as I quickened my speed around Jasper's erection.

"Oh fuck." Jasper groaned as he bit at my neck and pinched my nipples hard.

"I'm close . . . So close." I panted out as I bucked in rhythm with Alice. I couldn't stop the mewls and whimpers that left me as I felt the pressure build and build. I raised my hips up off the bed and pushed Alice into me as I came hard and loud. I twitched and sighed as I felt my release and became drained as my walls contracted.

I leant back against Jasper as he groaned loudly and I felt his erection twitch in my hand as his hot cum shot out onto my back.

"Fuck me." I muttered as Alice crawled up and lay on my stomach, all of us drained.

"What about me?" Alice asked quietly as she crawled up my body so she was flush against me. "I need some release too." She whined as she took my hand and led it down to her dripping core and moaned.

"I guess we try for round two." I smiled weakly and slipped and finger inside of Alice as she bucked into me and moaned.

**Hope you enjoyed, please no flames ****J**


	2. Anyone Up For Seconds?

**I don't own Twilight**

**Anyone Up For Seconds?**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the people who put the story on alert and faves ****J**** I wasn't going to make another chapter but a few asked for more so - Your wish has been granted hope you like!**

"Mmmmm." Alice moaned as I added another finger into her hot core.

"You like that baby?" Jasper asked huskily as he came and lay down on the other side of her and toyed with her nipple.

"M-hmm." She hummed and nodded.

"Open your eyes." I commanded as I stretched up to her level so we were eye-to-eye. She kept her eyes closed as I steadily pumped my fingers into her adding another finger into her.

"Open your eyes." I demanded more forcefully and dipped down to bite on one of her nipples.

"Fuck!" She bucked and opened her eyes to me.

"That's better." I smiled and rewarded her by kissing the pebbled tip. "Keep them open, I want to watch you as you cum. I want to see that beautiful face react to the pleasure I'm going to give you as I fuck you senseless."

"Jesus . . ." She muttered. "I love it when you talk like that."

"You like it dirty do you? You like it when I pump my fingers into your hot wet heat and nibbled on that little bundle of nerves do you? Do you?" I asked as I felt myself getting wet and rubbed my thighs together trying to get some friction.

"Yes, oh God yes." She mumbled and bit her lip panting.

I smiled at her confession and slithered down her body until I reached her pussy and took her clit into my mouth pulling on it as I pumped in and out of her.

"Uhhh." Alice screamed and bucked her hips up into my face. "I . . . oh - my . . . Fuck." Alice mumbled as I sucked and lapped at her whilst pumping into her and Jasper worked at her too.

"Cum baby, cum for Bella, cum for me." Jasper whispered softly to her.

Her hips rose off the bed as I bit down on her clit making her scream and cum. I lapped at what she had to offer and savoured every last bit. After licking her clean I slithered up her body smacking my lips as she looked at me through lidded eyes.

"You taste pretty good." I smiled wickedly. "You wanna taste?" I asked.

She nodded and groaned as I kissed her and slipped my tongue into her mouth letting her taste herself on me.

I got lost in the kiss and found myself grabbing and groping at her flesh revelling in the moans I was eliciting form her. The wetness between my legs was increasing and the need for some sort of relief was becoming unbearable as I carried on my exploration of Alice's body with my mouth.

"Suck her tits Bella." Jasper's strained voice asked.

Alice's hands threaded in my hair as she guided me down to her breast and I latched onto her nipple like a hungry baby suckling the flesh as she moaned and tugged on my hair. I looked over to see Jasper stroking himself as he watched me suckling on his girlfriend and panting for breath. I tugged on Alice's nipple causing her to squirm and pulled away to look at Jasper.

"Do you want some relief or do you like the show?" I asked as I crawled over Alice's stomach kneeling in front of him.

"I wanna watch the two of you then you can help relieve some of my tension."

"Whatever you say sir." I saluted him and sat up on my knees waiting for my next instruction.

"I want you to lay with Alice, let her help you relieve some of the friction she caused to you."

"Okay." I trailed a finger down his chest as I turned to straddle Alice and lay my body down so it was flush with hers.

"I want Alice on top."

Before Jasper had a chance to change his mind Alice flipped us over so I was underneath her and she was straddling me with a playful smirk and giggled. I let my hands roam over her stomach and tweak her nipple.

"You're so wet." Alice groaned as she ground her pussy against mine making me gasp at the gorgeous friction she was causing.

"You like that sweetie?" Alice asked leaning down to whisper in my ear. Her breasts hung down just far enough for me to reach up and capture her nipple in my mouth as she gasped.

"Hump her Alice, bring her to the top then stop." Jasper spoke as he stroked himself furiously as the two of moaned and mewled.

"Oh, oh." I started to pant as the familiar feeling began to build within me.

"Get off her Alice!" Jasper near enough pulled Alice off me as he replaced himself with Alice and plunged into me causing me to gasp as he filled me to the hilt.

"Ugh." I felt my eyes roll back at being filled completely.

"Fuck!" Jasper groaned as he started pumping in and out of me fast and hard. "Your so tight Bella and wet, fuck your so wet." He mumbled as he panted.

Alice came and lay down beside me kissing along my jaw and locked lips with me as Jasper slammed into me harder and harder making me moan and mumble incoherently. I felt my orgasm coming and couldn't help the long moan that came out of me as I screamed and shuddered as my walls clamped down around Jasper.

"Fuck Bella." Jasper spat as he let out a guttural groan and jerkily slammed into me before he came and collapsed on top of me panting.

We all lay twisted and sweaty, our limbs intertwined as we panted trying to catch our breath from all the activities that had ensued.

"Now that was one New Year I will never forget." I mumbled before finding the bed covers and pulled them over us so we could recover for the next time.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you thought**

**xoxoxo**


	3. Edward This Is Alice, Alice, Edward

**I don't own Twilight**

**Edward This Is Alice, Alice, Edward**

Several weeks had passed since New Year and we had carried on with our little 'sessions' as Jasper had called them. I found myself totally comfortable with both Alice and Jasper. The need to have my own boyfriend was no longer there and I was happy to be with just them. We kept our relationship secret, the last thing I needed was someone to find out and think that I was some kind of sick freak who fucked her best friend and her boyfriend. We were completely free in the apartment and were like any lovers when it came to affectionate touches and kissing.

Jasper had officially moved into our flat. Most nights he slept with Alice but on the odd occasion he would sleep with me. Nothing really happened without Alice, well maybe a little foreplay but never anything more.

I had recently started a new job at a small smoothie place downtown and was finally happy in a job. It was a small place so there were only 5 members of staff and I got on with all them which was an added bonus.

It was the middle of July and the temperature was in the 80's**, **we had been non-stop since opening and I didn't think I could last much longer. I blew a stray bit of hair out of my face and looked up to the next customer.

"Hi, can I take your order?" I asked the mandatory question.

"Yeah can I get a raspberry blush with no banana to take away, please."

"Sure." I replied before turning to grab the plastic cup.

Fuck me he was hot! He was wearing a plain t-shirt and basketball short but by God did they do wonders for him. His hair was and an unruly mess that I wanted to run my fingers through whilst he. . . I shook my head clearing the dirty, _dirty_ thoughts away.

"Raspberry blush no banana." I shouted to Angela.

"Got it." Angela smiled as she juggled three different orders at the same time.

"That will be $5.65."

He handed over a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"But that's-."

"Yeah I know." He smiled crookedly before walking over to the pick up station and left me drooling over him.

He came in the next day, ordered the same smoothie and gave me a ten dollar bill telling me to keep the change. By the third day I found myself trying on different tops before heading to work just in case he came in again.

"What do you think of this one?" I asked Alice as she lay out on her bed flicking through a magazine.

"Your boobs look real good in that one." She looked me over lustfully.

"Good." I smoothed out the top before skipping over to give Alice a kiss before leaving.

Just as I was giving up hope he came jogging through the doors looking a little sweaty but God did he look hot sweaty. I gave him my best flirty smile before grabbing the cup I had already written on handing it to Angela.

"Raspberry blush, no banana to take away. That will be $5.65."

"My name's Edward." He said as he handed over the ten dollar bill. "And keep the change."

"Bella, and thanks." I smiled as I put the change in the tips jar.

"Your more than welcome Bella." I loved the way he said my name, I so wanted to hear him groan that name. He turned to walk over to the pick up station but stopped and turned back around. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

"Erm, yeah sure." I said trying to act aloof.

"When is your shift finished?"

"Well as a matter of fact her shift just ended."

I turned to Angela shocked, my replacement wasn't due in for another 15 minutes but the look Angela gave me said she could handle the place by herself.

"You sure?" I whispered looking back at Edward.

"Positive, go get some." She pushed me over to the back door. "She'll be out in a few." She said to Edward before getting back to work.

I ripped off the dirty apron and sniffed my armpits, huh not too bad. I sprayed on some deodorant before looking in the mirror to make sure I looked at least half decent. When I came back out Edward was standing against the wall by the till slurping on his smoothie rather seductively.

"You ready?" All I could do was nod in response.

We spent the day walking around talking. I found out that Edward had just moved here and that he and his brother were opening up a small bar just down the street. We ended up going out for dinner and I found myself falling for him, hard.

He walked me back to my apartment but I thought it too soon to ask him in plus the fact that Alice and Jasper were probably going at it in the middle of the living room would probably put him off.

"Can we do this again?" He asked.

"Sure I would like that." I bit my lip.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He slowly leaned down as I reached up to kiss him. Hi lips were rougher than Alice and Jasper's but I liked it. His arms snaked around my waist resting on my lower back as he pushed me closer to him. I opened up as his tongue met mine. I pulled away as he sighed, kissed me again and bid me goodbye.

As predicted Alice and Jasper were making out heavily on the couch when I walked in. Alice's top and bra were on the floor and Jasper's hand covering her breasts.

"Hey." I waved and headed to my bedroom.

I started stripping for a shower when Alice came bouncing in the room. She wrapped her arms around my waist and placed wet kisses along the back of my neck.

"I missed you today, why are you so late in coming home?" She asked between kisses.

"I went out with a guy."

Alice froze behind me and turned me around. "What's he like?" She asked excitedly.

"He's hot, sexy as hell, tall, bronze hair, like's raspberry blush smoothies with no banana and did I mention sexy as hell?" I giggled as she clapped her hands.

"Oo, oo I wanna met him so bad. When can I meet him?"

"Calm down, we went on one date if you can even call it that . . . and I need to go take a shower." I slipped past Alice and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower head and stripped whilst the water warmed up.

"Can I join you?" Jasper's husky voice tickled my ears as I nodded and we stepped under the spray.

I leant against the tiles as Jasper trailed kisses down my back and massaged my breasts. I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of his hands on me when lips pressed against mine. I opened my eyes to find Alice between myself and the tiles.

"I'm leaving tomorrow for a conference for a week maybe less. I wanted to spend tonight with my girls."

"I'll miss you Jazz." Alice pouted as she pulled away from me and kissed Jasper over my shoulder.

"I know you will babe. I wanna be with Bella for a minute."

"Sure." Alice kissed me gently tugging on a nipple, smirking when I moaned before leaving the shower.

Alice had barely left before Jasper spun me around so we were facing each other and he pushed me up against the tiled wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his erection pressed against me making me moan.

"God I want you bad Bella, I want this fuck to keep you going until I get back." He muttered against my neck as he moved and entered me.

"Mmmmm." I hummed closing my eyes as he set a slow pace.

He suckled on my breast as I grabbed the shower head gripping it tightly. He picked up his pace bit by bit until he was slamming into me and greedily suckling on my breast. My other hand moved to my clit rubbing it hard. I began panting hard and fast in rhythm with Jasper's strokes.

"Fuck." I growled out arching against the wall as I orgasmed and felt Jasper's seed explode inside me at the same time.

I rested my head on his as we caught our breath and washed off before coming out to find Alice waiting on my bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had gone on a few more dates with Edward. On our fourth date we had gone to the cinema and gone back to my apartment. Alice was still at work so the place was empty since Jasper was out of town. I poured us a drink as we sat and chatted.

"I'm sorry but I can't wait any longer."

Edward put down his glass and closed the distance between us. The kiss was just as rough as the night before but I enjoyed it. Edward's hands rested on my hips as he pulled me over to straddle his lap. I couldn't help but grind myself on his prominent erection. His hand moved up under my top and cupped my breasts.

"Fuck Bella I want you so-"

"Hel-lo-ho!" Alice sang as she came in the door.

"Shit!" Edward hissed as I pulled away from him

"You comfy there?" Alice asked amused as she stared at Edward's hand which were still cupping my breasts under my top.

"Huh, uh . . . Sorry." He mumbled slipping his hands out and placing them on my hips then on the couch.

"Edward this is Alice, Alice Edward."

She wiggled her fingers at him as he nodded.

"Don't stop on my account, I was enjoying the view." She said seriously.

I glared at Alice, did she want to scare him off? She winked at Edward and moved into the kitchen. "Carry on." She waved.

"Is she serious?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Unfortunately she is." I mumbled.

"I kinda like her." Edward watched her as she walked away looking at her rear. I saw the look and recognised it as the look Jasper gave me or Alice.

"I should let you get home."

I stepped off of him. If he stayed here I would be too scared in case Alice decided to join us and scare Edward off. That was the last thing I wanted to happen. I walked Edward to the door and gave him a quick goodnight kiss.

I had the next day off so we had arranged that I would cook Edward dinner at our apartment since his was still a mess from moving in and he couldn't cook worth a damn. I had decided on a simple chicken dish and chocolate cake for dessert.

When I came back from grocery shopping I found Alice pigging out in the living room with a tub of Ben and Jerry's and popcorn. She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes making my heart break.

"I miss Jazzy." She whined.

"I know sweetie." I dropped my bags and went to comfort her.

"I don't wanna be alone tonight, can you stay in with me?" She looked up at me with those eyes and I couldn't say no.

"Edward is coming over for dinner but you can join us, how about that?" I offered as she smiled up at me.

"You know if I wasn't totally in love with Jazzy you would so be my main squeeze." We both laughed at that. "Thank you." She said sincerely before giving me a light kiss which turned into a more heated kiss. I grudgingly pulled away making her pout.

"I need to get a start on dinner and phone Edward."

I cleared the new situation with Edward who was totally fine with it.

The chicken was cooking in the oven and the dessert was ready to be heated up later. I took a quick shower and came back to my room to find Alice sitting on my bed with my outfit already out for me.

I shook my head and silently put on the outfit. She had picked out a black lace underwear set, a deep purple, strapless empire waisted top with a pair of black city shorts and purple pumps. I put on the earrings she handed me and sat down at the dresser to start my hair. I kept it simple leaving it natural tying it up in a loose ponytail letting a few loose strands fall down.

"I have something for you." Alice got up from my bed where she had been sitting and skipped out of the room and came back with a necklace. She slipped the cold chain around neck placing the round, purple stone in the middle of my chest.

"It's beautiful." I whispered lightly touching the stone as she tied the link.

"And so are you." She spoke softly as she placed a kiss on my neck making me shiver.

Just then doorbell rang as Alice perked up and ran to answer the door. I followed to see Alice hugging Edward. They pulled apart as I came up to hug Edward and gave him a light kiss.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey you looked gorgeous and something smells good." He turned in the direction of the kitchen. "I brought a little gift." He handed me a bottle of wine as I led him through to have a seat.

Alice led him through to the living room whilst I poured as all a glass of wine. I walked back through to see them talking happily. I noticed Alice had on a very short green dress that left little to the imagination. When she crossed her legs her dress rode up higher showing more of her thigh and I wasn't the only one that noticed.

I handed them each their glass and told them to take a seat. We spoke throughout the meal, laughing and enjoying ourselves. Once we finished our meal we moved back into the living room. Edward excused himself to go to the restroom.

"I never got to say how beautiful you look tonight." I said to Alice watching her legs.

"Thank you, I know how you like green." I smiled and moved closer to me.

I felt the familiar tingling start in the pit of my stomach as Alice's fingers danced up my thigh. I closed my eyes and sighed as she spread her hand out across my thigh and her fingers slipped under the shorts up to my underwear making me moan.

"We can't he'll be back in a minute." I went to look at the corridor but Alice cupped my chin making me look at her.

"Would it be so bad if he caught us? He would know what to expect then. Would you not like to share him with me?"

"You know I would." I replied as she pulled me towards her in a kiss.

I let myself get lost in her as she grabbed my breast through the fabric, tweaking my nipple causing me to mewl in appreciation. She began trailing kisses down my neck as her fingers tried to get past my underwear. I opened my eyes to see Edward standing in the hallway watching us.

"Edward!" I squeaked and tried to push Alice away from me. "I can explain."

**Bit of a cliffy there. Since a few asked about Edward I thought I would let him join the gang. I know a lot of the chapter is boring but I though it necessary instead of Bella just going straight into a relationship with him. **

**Review and tell me what you thought**

**Laura**

**xoxoxo**


	4. I'm Cool With It

**I don't own Twilight**

**I'm Cool With It**

I sat there in horror, frozen on the spot not knowing what to do. All I could was stare at Edward pleading with him using my eyes. I closed my open mouth and looked down at my hands that had slid down from Alice's hair to rest on her shoulders in guilt.

"Don't be ashamed. He's fine with it, he likes it in fact." Alice looked me in the eye.

I couldn't help the tears that welled up and ran down my face. I felt so guilty letting Edward find out the way he had. Of course I was going to have to tell him at some point but to walk in on Alice and I making out and groping each other was not the way I wanted it to happen.

"Oh, get over here Edward and tell her it's fine." Alice scalded him never looking away from me.

I watched him as he leant off the wall and walked over to us and sat down stroking my cheek and wiping away one of the tears. I sighed at his touch closing my eyes and savouring the feel.

"Don't be upset Bella. It's alright, Alice told me about your relationship with her and Jasper." I opened my eyes immediately and looked to Alice in horror. "Don't be mad at her I'm glad she told me. I will admit it would have freaked me out if I came in now and saw the two of you like that."

"I'm sorry." I whispered out.

"It's okay. I'm cool with it." His lips twitched into a small smile and leant forward to kiss me softly.

I kissed him back lightly not wanting to be too eager and scare him off. He pulled away all too soon cupping both my cheeks wiping away the tear trails. We stared at each other in silence until Alice cleared her throat breaking my gaze.

"Hi." She smiled

"Hey." I giggled back at her chirpy expression.

"So . . . Everything alright?" She looked between us with that lustful glint in her eye that only meant one thing, she wanted Edward.

"Yeah, I think so." I looked to Edward who nodded smiling.

"Well since that's all sorted out where were we . . ." Alice trailed off as her hands crept back up my thigh playing with the lace of my underwear. My eyes fluttered closed at the sensation and the wanting that came with it.

"I, uh . . ." I stammered.

"Why don't we move this to the bedroom?" Edward offered making me open my eyes. I nodded in agreement.

Alice gave me a rough kiss before slipping her hands out from under my shorts and jumping off me. I watched as she walked off swaying her lips seductively. I turned to Edward to see his eyes glued to Alice's rear as she walked down the hall to my bedroom.

"So your seriously okay with this?" I asked Edward getting a nod from him as he pulled his eyes away from Alice.

"Most definitely." He smiled crookedly before lifting me up onto his lap.

I opened my mouth to squeal but Edward's lips muffled the noise. The kiss was soft, gentle, compared to usual. I gasped as he lifted me up grasping my rear giving it a squeeze as he followed Alice.

I opened my mouth letting his tongue slip in and brush against mine, tasting of the chocolate from dessert. I moaned at the taste and kissed him back with hunger.

I pushed myself up against Edward wanting to be as close to him as I possibly could. As I mashed my body with his, eliminating any molecule of air between us I felt his stiff erection against me instantly making me wet.

"God I want you so bad." Edward mumbled against my lips in a husky voice that made me shudder.

I ground my hips against him causing him to moan and pull back from me. I forgot about Alice until I heard her whimpers coming from behind us. I turned in Edward's arms to see Alice sitting on her knees on top of my bed in her underwear. I felt the need for some release even more seeing Alice sitting there clad in her hot pink underwear and that adorable lip sticking out in a pout.

"What about me?" She whined, her bottom lip sticking out even further.

Edward walked us over to the bed where he flung me down. I laughed as I bounced on the mattress with Alice crawling over to me smiling widely. Before I had even stilled Alice had the buttons of my shorts undone and was tugging the material down my legs. I pulled my top off over my head and worked on undoing the clasp on my bra when Edward's hands stopped me.

"Let me." He grinned before leaning forward to suckle on the skin at my neck as he undid the clasp throwing the material on the floor. I lay down as Edward's lips moved down my neck to my breasts where he nipped and sucked at the flesh driving me insane.

I felt Alice's lips on my thighs and squirmed wanting them to move higher up. I let out a contented sigh and rested my head on the soft pillows revelling in the feel of both their mouths on me at the same time working together.

"Huuhhhh." I moaned as Alice's lips reached their destination making me buck up to her mouth wanting more of her mouth on me.

Edward's hand moved down my stomach in a teasing slow pace as his thumb brush against my sensitive clit making me pant heavily. His lips came up to me but I had to pull away as I panted for breath as his thumb and Alice's mouth worked on me. I whimpered and squirmed wanting some sort of release from the building pressure.

"Cum for me sweetie." Alice spoke against me.

The vibrations of Alice against my sensitive core was too much for me sending me over the top as I shuddered and I felt myself go limp and whimper as my walls contracted and Alice's mouth stilled on left me.

"My turn now and you can help big boy." Alice purred to Edward making him shiver on top of me.

I opened my eyes and watched as Alice undressed Edward, ridding him of his shirt and pants along with his underwear leaving him in all his naked glory as he rid her of her underwear. His skin was snow white just asking to be kissed, his chest was broad and well defined and let's just say there was no need for complaint downstairs.

Alice undid the clasp on her bra slowly pulling the material away with a playful smirk as Edward licked his lips and reached up to cup her breasts.

"Mmmmm." She moaned throwing her head back as her hands reached down to her pussy and dipped a finger in.

Edward grabbed the back of her neck and brought it up to his lips roughly. They kissed hungrily moaning and groaning causing me to get wet again at the sight of them. My hand snaked down to my heat, rubbing along my folds and circling my clit as I watched them make out, my other hand playing with my breast.

Alice broke the kiss as she started panting as her fingers thrust in and out of her pussy, her hips rocking slightly. She jerkily moaned as her eyes fluttered and she let out a small squeak. She quickly withdrew her fingers and put them into Edward's mouth. He responded by sucking them into his mouth and moaning in pleasure.

"You like that Eddie? Do you like the taste of me." She asked amused as he moaned once again nodding.

I moaned causing them to look at me as I pleasured myself watching there little performance. My back arched as I growled in frustration as the pressure became unbearable. Edward crawled on top of me as his erection pressed against me in a maddening way.

"I want you in me." I ground out through clenched teeth as I spread my legs accommodating him.

"Your wish is my command." He spoke before slowly pushing into me.

I purred in pleasure as he stretched me filled me unlike Jasper or any other man had done before.

"Fuck." He growled out as his neck strained and he closed his eyes.

"Alice, I want you." I breathed out as she came into view.

She smiled sweetly at me before moving over my face so her glistening heat was above me begging to be pleasured. I grabbed at her thigh bringing her down onto me as she leant forward to kiss a panting Edward. I ran my tongue down her folds revelling in the warmth she offered as she mewled in pleasure resting her hands on my stomach.

"God Bella that tongue of yours feels so good." Alice moaned out as she broke away from Edward panting slightly as she kissed his chest.

"Fuck!" Edward shouted as Alice bit down on his nipple and suckled on the tender flesh.

I continued to fuck Alice with my tongue as her hand travelled down my stomach to my clit as she pinched it hard making me scream out and cum ferociously shuddering and twitching.

"Ho, oh Bella . . I, shit." Edward mumbled as he picked up his pace slamming into me making feral noises as he grabbed my breasts and roughly squeezed them.

I drew Alice's clit into my mouth hungrily sucking on it as Edward slammed into me at a maddening force making me pant uncontrollably and mewl. I felt the pressure build up and bit down on Alice's clit as I lifted my hips off the bed meeting Edward as he growled out his orgasm spilling his seed into me.

"I, oh . . . Uuunn." Alice mumbled incoherently as she came, her juices flowing into my mouth as I hungrily drank them up savouring the taste. I kissed her swollen, pulsating clit before she rolled off me landing on the mattress with a bounce.

"That was . . ."

"Fucking hot." Edward finished off my sentence as he fell on top of me panting and sweaty kissing me. "Fuck, I can taste her on you." He growled out. "Now that's fucking hot." He mumbled before lowering his head onto my chest kissing my breast.

"A sexy, sweaty man between my legs is what I call fucking hot." I confessed making him and Alice chuckle.

**Hoowee, I need a fan!**

**Hope that satisfied all the Eddie fans out there even though there wasn't actually that much of him in there. A few of you were asking what Jasper is going to make of this so that will be up in the next chapter.**

**Please review it's frustrating when you get a load of people add the story to alert and fave and don't get to hear what they think, so please review**

**Laura ****J**


	5. Wakey, Wakey Sleepyhead

**I don't own Twilight**

**Wakey, Wakey Sleepyhead **

I was at work, it was way too hot and I was struggling to make the smoothie orders that Angela kept writing down. I was starting to sweat and panic when the customers began huffing and puffing, giving me glares. I felt a flutter at the skin of my neck and turned to see a pair of large purple eyes staring back at me.

The creature leapt off my shoulder to land on the counter beside one of the blenders tilting it's head to the side. I bent down to get a better look at it, smiling at it's cuteness. It had a thick, pink, furry coat that felt silky smooth. I ran my fingers through the thick fur as the creature leant into my touch in response.

"You like that?" I asked it as it's eyes widened and sparkled up at me purring loudly. "You're kinda cute you know." I chuckled.

I was petting it when it suddenly sprang up off the counter and back onto my shoulder and licked at my neck. I inhaled sharply from shock as it giggled and lapped at the skin.

"Wakey, wakey sleepyhead." It whispered in Alice's voice continuing it's assault on my neck. I pretended it was Alice at my neck and moaned at the warm, suckling feeling. I mewled as I felt fingers brush up my stomach at a sickening slow pace driving me crazy.

"Open your eyes Bella." Alice's voice spoke up again as I felt the hot breath on the skin of my neck.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that the smoothie place and been replaced by my bedroom and the small furry creature at my neck was gone and Alice was there instead.

"Were you having a nice dream there? Funny?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah something like that." I murmured back giving her a peck on the lips. "Where's Edward?" I turned to look at my other side.

"He's still asleep, leave him." Alice replied bringing her lips back to mine in a heated kiss. "I want some time alone with you." She spoke against my lips.

I fully complied with her, we hadn't had much time with just the two of us lately. I enjoyed myself more with Alice than Jasper and had stronger feelings for her too. We usually stole a little time during the day between shifts when Jasper was still at the office or away for business trips.

I silently rolled over so I was away from the sleeping Edward and on top of Alice, our naked bodies touching. I let out a groan at the feel of her warm flesh touching mine, her hips bones digging into my stomach and her heaving chest pushing her breasts against mine. I wiggled my body, trying to get comfortable and settled between her legs.

"I've missed being alone with you." Alice gazed into my eyes showing the sincerity of her words.

I stilled, stroking her cheek as she sighed and leaned into my touch. Our relationship had evolved into something more since New Year . She was still my best friend but my lover too. She had wrangled her way into my heart and was never leaving it.

"Me too." I rubbed her cheek with my thumb and kissed her with all the love and tenderness that was in me. "I love you." I spoke softly against her lips resting my forehead on mine.

"I love you too." She whispered back. "Now hurry up and make me scream your name." She giggled lightly.

That was all I needed as I kissed her hard and roughly, sucking her tongue into my mouth making her moan. My hand stayed cupping the side of her face whilst the other travelled down her side gripping her hip.

I felt the wetness of her against me as she moved her hips in need of some sort of friction. I slid down until my pussy was on hers and ground down hard earning a feral growl that made me want her so bad.

We both rocked against each other panting and mewling as the coils in us wound up until they were nearly at breaking point.

I brought my hand across from her hip and down to her heat running my finger down her folds as she breathed out my name. I slipped a finger into her wet warmth and added another rubbing my thumb on her clit.

"Huuuh." She groaned out as I pushed in and out of her, her neck straining as she flung her head back onto the mattress.

"Cum for me Ali." I pleaded.

"Nearly . . . There." She panted out.

I looked down to her heaving chest watching her breasts rise and fall, her stiff nipples beginning to be touched. I lowered my head her nipple taking it in my mouth and sucking it in hard.

"I'm, I'm . . ." Alice panted as her hips rocked underneath my hand pushing my fingers further into her as I curled them and pushed down on her clit.

"Oh fuck Bella!" She screamed as she arched up off the bed and bit down on her bottom lip hard.

I felt her cum as her walls spasmed around my fingers, twitching. I carried on pushing in and out of her prolonging the orgasm until she stilled. I licked my fingers and went down on her to clean up.

Her hands threaded in my hair as she mewled and purred as I cleaned her up. I was raising myself up when I heard soft heaving and looked over to see Edward furiously stroking his hard erection watching me intently.

"Oh shit." He grumbled as he stroked himself faster and faster never looking away from me.

"Enjoy the show Eddie?" Alice tried to giggle but was too tired.

"Let me help you out there." I crawled over to him seductively.

I kneeled down beside him watching his hand moved up and down his thick shaft totally infatuated with the sight. I touched the tip of his erection running my palm up and down the wet slit where his precum had gathered.

"Jesus." Edward moaned clenching his eyes shut.

"Let go." I commanded as he quickly dropped his hand and let me take over.

I wrapped my fingers around him pumping him as fast as I could. I smiled at the sight of his face as he moaned and groaned mumbling my name. I lowered down to lick the slit at his tip which sent him over the top as he groaned loudly and came in my mouth.

"Shit Bella." He panted as I sucked him into my mouth milking him for all he was worth. Alice came beside me then pulling me up from Edward.

"I need to talk to you."

She never waited for an answer before yanking me off the bed leaving a stunned Edward panting on the bed. She pulled me into the bathroom closing the door before turning to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked slightly panicked.

"I was wondering . . ." She twisted her hands together and bit her lip. "I was wondering if you would be okay with me wanting to, you know . . . fuck Edward." She looked up at me through her lashes.

I sighed out in relief not realising I had held my breath. "Of course I don't mind. You were with him last night." I smiled.

"Yeah but we weren't really that intimate."

"Don't be stupid, you shared Jasper with me. I love you Alice, I would share anything with you." I stated before kissing her to let her know everything was fine. She smiled brightly at me before taking my hand and skipping back into the room.

Edward looked our way slightly confused as Alice hoped onto the bed and straddled Edward smiling wickedly at him. She ran her hands up his chest lowering herself to his ear.

"I want to fuck you Eddie, is that okay with you?" She spoke huskily as he swallowed hard and nodded. His flaccid cock starting to harden.

I stealthily crawled onto the bed as Alice rubbed Edward as he hardened in her small hands making me wet. I lied down beside Edward letting my hand slip down to my clit taking in a staggered breath as my finger touched the sensitive bud. I stroked myself in time with Alice as she lowered herself onto Edward and set a pace.

We all panted breathlessly as our strokes increased. Edward's hand crept up to Alice's breasts massaging them as she rocked on top of him. My hand crawled to my own breast imaging it was Edward's hand as I closed my eyes.

"I, you feel so gooood." Edward groaned as I felt the bed move faster and I quickened my strokes matching the beat.

I imagined that my fingers were Edward's and let out a strangled yelp as the coil in me sprung loose taking all my energy with it leaving me limp and floating in ecstasy. My hips rocked in time with the contractions of my walls until they stilled.

Alice cried out as Edward growled and they rocked slowly panting heavily too.

I kept my eyes closed enjoying the feeling of the adrenaline running through my veins. I rolled to my side snuggling into Edward, his arm pulling me closer to him as I felt Alice lying on top of his chest.

"What the FUCK his going on here?"

I shot upright to see a furious Jasper moving towards us in a blur.

**Did you expect Jasper to pissed or happy?**

**I will hopefully get another chapter up tonight which will be the last, or second last for this story. A few asked about Rose and Emmett joining in but I felt too weird adding them but they might make an appearance in the final chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed ****J**

**Laura**


	6. It'll All Work Out In The End

**I don't own Twilight**

**It'll Work Out In the End**

"Calm down Jazz." Alice spoke calmly as Jasper flung towards us.

"Get the _fuck_ off him _now_." He growled out grabbing Alice by the arm and pulling her off Edward's chest.

"Hey man, no need to-"

"Shut it." Jasper pointed his finger millimetres away from Edward's nose.

"Jasper you're hurting me." Alice said wincing.

Jasper turned to her dropping her arm as it landed on the bed with a dull thump. Tears were forming in her eyes as she looked at Jasper and rubbed the red mark that was forming at the top of her arm.

"Get dressed." He growled.

I looked to Alice as she silently got off the bed and wrapped herself in my robe standing by the door looking at us like she was a child that had been told off for being naughty.

"I said get dressed." Jasper's voiced hissed making me look at him. He was glaring at me, his eyes burning with fury.

"Me?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Who the hell else would I be talking to 'cause it sure as shit ain't him." He hissed shooting Edward glares.

I pulled the sheet around my chest and glared back at him. He had no right to speak to us like this, we were adults not people he could control and boss around. I stood my ground gritting my teeth as he stared me down.

"I said-"

"I heard you." I spat back. "But I'm not getting dressed." I said stubbornly.

"You're my-"

"I'm not yours Jasper. I'm my own person and so is Alice."

"But we've been together, the three of us."

"That doesn't mean I'm your property. I make my own decisions and so does Alice. We got into this situation knowing full well that I wasn't going to be just the bit on the side with the two of you. Now I've found someone I want to be with and I wanted to share that with Alice and she wanted to too."

Jasper's eyes flared up with anger again as he looked to Edward then Alice who's head was ducked as she looked at the ground.

"Is this true? Did you want to do this stuff with _him_?"

Alice nodded her head not looking up at him.

"This is wrong." He mumbled out. "I don't want to share you with another man. I want you for me baby. Just me and you." He walked over to Alice tilting up her chin. Tears were silently falling down her cheeks.

"I want you too." She sobbed out.

"Oh baby." Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice as she cried out and buried her face in his neck. "I'm so sorry."

Edward's hand took mine as he squeezed it giving me a small smile when I turned to him. I smiled back weakly and squeezed his hand too.

"How 'bout we go back to just us baby? Just me and you." Jasper rubbed her back as he spoke to her softly.

"No." Alice mumbled and shook her head.

A silence fell upon the room as we all stilled to look at Alice who was shaking her head and frowning.

"What do you mean, no?" Jasper said in a tone.

"I can't be with just you Jazz, I can't be without Bella. She's my best friend, no more than that . . . I love you Jazz but I love her too, I can't give her up."

Alice looked over to me, her tear streaked face shattering my heart in tiny little pieces. She stood away from Jasper and wrung her hands as she stepped toward me slowly and deliberately looking me in the eye with every step she took.

"I can't give you up Bella. I love you far too much to stop what we have. At first it was just a bit of fun but over the past few months my love for you has grown into something I didn't think was possible. I love you will all my heart, all my being. You have somehow managed to etch yourself onto my heart forever. I want to be with you too."

I didn't realise I was crying until she reached out with a shaky finger to wipe away the tear on my cheek and cupped the side of my face. I closed my eyes and leant into the touch. I couldn't believe she felt the same way I did.

"I love you too, with all my heart." I whispered back barely audible.

She gave me watery smile as Jasper cleared his throat behind her.

"So what does this mean for us?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"I want to be with you too, god this is so screwed up." She ranted in frustration her tiny hands fisting up. "I love both of you so much and want to be with both of you."

"I think we need to talk in private." Jasper spoke calmly and headed for the door.

Alice looked back to me sadly silently asking me what to do. I nodded for her to go as she nodded slightly and followed Jasper's retreating figure.

"So where does this leave us?" Edward asked taking my hand onto his lap as he played with my fingers.

"I feel the same as Alice. I love Alice and I have feeling for you even after such a short period of knowing you. I want to see where we lead to but I still want to be with Alice." I confided biting my lip. I expected him to up and leave, if I was him there was no way I would deal with all this fucked up shit.

"So you still want to be with me?" I nodded. "But you want to be Alice too?" I nodded again, god I was so fucked up. "What about Jasper?"

"I liked what we had but I don't want to be with him." I answered truthfully.

"Good." Edward blew out a breath of what looked like relief and smiled. "Are you okay?" He held my chin looking at me worried.

"No I'm not. This is just too fucked up, you should be angry, upset something other being so relaxed about this. You should be walking out the door totally disgusted with me, never wanting to see me again." I began ranting but got cut off by Edward's lips as he kissed me softly.

"Shut up Bella." He smiled against my lips and pressed his lips back to mine in another gentle kiss. He pulled away and I kept quiet as he took my face in his hands lovingly rubbing my cheeks with his thumbs.

"I knew what I was getting into last night and already told you I was cool with it. I wasn't too happy about the idea of you with another guy but I knew I was lucky to be with some like you. Someone that could captivate me with just their presence. From the day I met you I knew I wanted to be with you, a friend, lover, anything would have been fine with me."

I listened to him not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"I'm not bothered about you being with Alice. If Jasper is cool with it you can keep it up as long as I still get to be with you it's fine with me. I want to be with you Bella."

I let out a strangle laugh. This was unbelievable. Edward wanted to be with me and was going to let me be with Alice as well, I was just too lucky.

"I don't deserve you." I whispered.

"Never say that." He spoke to me sternly. "I think I love you and I want to love you forever." I gaped at his claim.

"You, you love me?" I stammered as he looked thoughtful and nodded.

"Yeah." He quirked a smile. "Yeah I do." And leant down to kiss me fully on the lips.

"God I love you too." I said against his lips. "A guy that wants to be with me and doesn't mind me being with my girlfriend either, what's not to love?" He chuckled then pulling away to smile crookedly at me shaking his head.

We took our time showering and getting dressed trying to give Alice and Jasper some time to sort out everything. Edward and I had come to the agreement that if Jasper was willing, Alice and I could still have some sort of relationship with each other. Neither guy could be there and Jasper and Edward knew when we were together.

I still couldn't believe it when Jasper agreed to the arrangement, grudgingly at first but still it was a yes. Alice squealed loudly before running over to me wrapping me in a hug, squeezing the breath out of me.

Jasper had apologised to Edward for earlier which Edward accepted graciously. We all sat down then as if the morning had never happened. Jasper grabbed some beers out of the fridge handing us one each and that was that.

**6 months later**

"I don't want this to happen." I looked over to a weeping Alice and smiled ruefully at her with watery eyes.

"You knew it was going to happen sooner or later." I rubbed away the tears and kissed her softly.

Edward had asked me to move in with him after a few weeks of being together. I had said no the first time, scared it was too fast. After 5 months of being together Edward had asked again and it felt right. We were constantly staying over at each others and it seemed stupid to continue when we could get a place together.

"I know but I want you to be near, what if I need you and I can't reach you?" She asked running her fingers down my arm.

"I will always be there for you, a phone call away." I murmured brushing her away from her face. She looked up at me like a lost child, fear in her eyes. "Everything will be fine." I soothed.

"But what if-"

"No what if's. All you need to do is phone and I will be there for you, for both of you."

I rubbed at her rounded stomach and kissed the skin tenderly. Her hands weaved into my hair as she looked down at me lovingly fresh tears brimming in her eyes.

"Only 3 more months left for me to enjoy this beautiful body of yours." I trailed kisses up her naked body reaching her fuller breasts.

"I'm fat." She huffed out.

"No, you are beautiful but pregnancy makes you gorgeous and oh so hot." I grinned wickedly.

"I love you." I murmured before taking a nipple into my mouth.

"I love you too." She murmured back. "Forever."

"And always." I mumbled against her flesh as my fingers slid into her wet heat trying to ease her tension.

.

**So there we go, done!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the story, I know I skipped quite a bit ahead but I don't think I could have gone on with a few more chapters that were filled with lemons there's only so much you can write.**

**I have an epilogue written up if you are wanting it. Review and let me know whether to post it or not, it's up to you.**

**Xoxoxo**

**Laura**


	7. Epilogue

**I don't own Twilight**

**Epilogue**

"Hey baby." I cooed down at my daughter as she stared back up at me from the plastic cot in the hospital room. She was perfect. Born at eleven minutes midnight on July 20th at a healthy 7lb 4oz.

"She's such a content baby." Alice smiled down at her from where she sat beside me on the bed.

Her big, dark eyes gazed up at me as she silently looked up, content, wrapped in her pink hospital blanket and matching pink hat. She wormed around her face scrunching up before she let out an ear splitting squawk and wailing.

"Oh baby." I soothed as I picked her up bouncing her in my arms. She continued crying not finding comfort in the bouncing. "You hungry baby?" I asked dropping the shoulder of my nightdress as she latched on straight away and hungrily suckled away.

"She really is beautiful Bella." Alice gazed down at her stroking the tuft of dark hair that stuck out under her hat. "Just like her mother." She pressed her lips to my forehead.

"I know." I said boastfully stroking her cheek kissing the tip of her nose.

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"I have but I want to run it by Edward first."

We both watched her as she fed, not speaking, just watching. I pulled her away from my nipple, she opened her eyes to complain but I lifted her up cradling her against my shoulder burping her before moving her to the other breast. She latched on and noisily suckled.

The door opened then and Edward appeared in. His hair was a mess, he had dark circles under his eyes, he needed a change of clothes and looked like he needed a bed too. As soon as his eyes zeroed in on our daughter he smiled brilliantly and all traces of his sleep deprivation disintegrated.

"How's my little girl doing?" He spoke smiling.

"Hungry." Alice and I both replied at the same time.

"Seems so." He mused.

Alice moved from beside me to let Edward sit down. He babbled to our baby stroking her face and hands as she pulled them out from under the blanket and stretched them out. Once she was finished feeding Edward burped her and held her in his arms.

I had little sleep throughout the morning but there was no point in trying to sleep since it was nearing 9am and I'm sure we would be getting visitors arriving soon. I laid back resting as Edward hummed to our daughter sending us both to sleep within seconds.

"Annie Bella."

I groaned as someone shoved me hard in the shoulder.

"Annie Bella."

I cracked an eye to see a pair of bright blue eyes glittering back at me.

"Annie Bella wake!" Ruari shouted beside me making me hold my ear and cringe from the harshness and volume of his angelic voice.

"Hey Ruari." I groaned opening my other eye to see him bouncing on Jasper's knee. "Hey Jasper." I smiled and grimaced as I sat myself up.

"Congratulations Bella." Jasper leaned over giving me an awkward hug as Ruari flung his arms around my neck.

"Gradulatins." He shouted in my ear.

"Thanks." I smiled thankful as Jasper unclasped Ruari's arms from around me and sat handed him over to his mom.

Alice had given birth to a rather large, 10lb 6oz, baby boy over 18 months ago. They had named him Ruari John Whitlock. He was the spitting image of Jasper with his sparkling blue eyes and gorgeous blonde hair but had Alice's enthusiasm and bounce.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a hot steamy turd." I replied seriously making them all chuckle, even Ruari.

Edward walked in with our daughter in his arms with the nurse following behind. She was smiling down at my little bundle tapping her nose and speaking nonsense.

"How are you feeling now Bella?" She asked.

"Not so bad." I looked at Jasper who raised an eyebrow quizzically at me.

"I was just wanting to let you know that you are more then welcome to take a shower or bath. You may be a little sore so a bath would be more beneficial, also there is a small bottle of dettol - put a few drops into your bath water it will help to disinfect and ease the pain."

"Thanks." I smiled already itching to get into the bath.

"Your daughter looks perfectly healthy so I will leave you now." She ducked before slipping out of the room silently.

"You want to go take a bath?" Edward offered as he put our sleeping child down in the cot. "Do you want some help?"

"Yeah." I answered to both questions and swung my legs off the bed. I stumbled a little standing up with my wobbly legs. I looked back to my baby as Edward wrapped an arm around me in support.

"Do worry we'll look after her." Alice smiled at me waving me off.

I stripped off my nightdress as Edward ran the bath dropping in some dettol. He helped me into the bath as I sunk down sighing as the warm water eased my muscles and the tenderness.

"Good?" He asked amused.

"Very." I sighed and sunk further into the warmth. "I was thinking about names."

"Yeah? What were you thinking?"

"Well I wanted her to have a bit of Alice so I was wanting her middle name to be Mary since her first name is Mary."

"Okay, I like that. I was thinking about Alexa, what you think?" He looked over at me cautiously biting his lip.

I repeated the name over and over in my head. Alexa Mary Cullen, Alexa Mary Cullen and couldn't help but smile.

"I like it. Alexa Mary Cullen."

After having a long soak Edward helped me out of the bath and carefully dried me off, kissing me randomly. Telling me how beautiful I looked.

"Ha!" I scoffed. "My stomach is all jelly-like and ugh." I touched the pouch of fat making it wobble and made a disgusted face.

"You are beautiful Isabella, always." He murmured before pulling up the waist of my sweats. I hummed at the feel of his fingers tracing circles on my hips and brought his lips to mine.

I was brought back to reality when I heard the loud squawks of Alexa coming through the door. I groaned as Edward pulled away from me kissing me one more time before taking my hand and walking back to my room. Jasper was bouncing Alexa in his arms as she squawked, her little face beet red.

"I think someone wants their mommy." He handed her over to me and I cradled her into my chest. Her head buried into my breast telling me she was hungry. I sat down and fed Alexa as Edward sat down beside me watching her.

"So have you guys decided on a name?" Alice asked as Ruari curled up on her shoulder trying to sleep.

"Alexa Mary Cullen." Edward smiled down at her stroking her cheek.

I looked over to Alice seeing tears welling up in her eyes as she mouthed 'I love you' at me.

"I know." I smiled back.

**So there you go, hope you all liked it. I know it's still a weird situation for their kids to be in but I didn't want to break them up and it's a secret so the kids would never find out.**

**Thanks for sticking with the story, adding it to alert, fave and for all the reviews :D**

**Laura**

**xoxoxo**


	8. One Horney Hallow's Eve Entry

Hey everyone

I know I haven't written anything in a while so just if you guys were wanting to read something of mine I have an entry in Breath-of-Twilight's One Horney Hallow's Eve, Halloween Countdown. I don't know when my story will be posted but there a bunch of other good authors that have written one-shots too so I would recommend it. The link's below if you want to check it out

Laura

Xxx

One Horney Hallow's Eve


End file.
